


Quase Tudo Errado

by daaniiies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, M/M, happy krisyeolvember, não podia deixar esta para trás
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaniiies/pseuds/daaniiies
Summary: Sobre como Chanyeol tinha uma atração pelo funcionário da loja erótica e os piores amigos de sempre





	Quase Tudo Errado

**Author's Note:**

> { originalmente postada em http://fics.me/9475302 }

Chanyeol hesitou ao entrar na loja, olhando na direção do balcão e virando-se para o lado oposto, começando a contornar o espaço pelo corredor onde estavam expostos os vibradores. A adrenalina que lhe fazia acelerar a pulsação nada tinha a ver com o facto de estar numa loja erótica, pois não era a primeira nem a segunda vez que lá entrava – na verdade, Chanyeol era um visitante relativamente frequente, ainda que na maioria das vezes só tivesse ido acompanhar Sehun ou Jongin e, das poucas vezes que tinha ido sozinho, não tivesse comprado nada mais que lubrificante e preservativos. Não era entrar ali que o deixava nervoso, era o que estava prestes a fazer.

\- **Boa noite.** – uma voz grave e conhecida o suficiente chamou-lhe a atenção que se tinha prendido num brinquedo caro sobre o qual Chanyeol sempre tivera curiosidade. – **Posso ajudar?** – continuou sem precisar de uma resposta, logo que Chanyeol ergueu o olhar até ele.

Kris parecia especialmente atraente naquela noite. Tinha os cabelos escuros propositadamente desordenados num visual que fazia lembrar aqueles personagens rebeldes nos dramas, uma corrente simples pendurada no pescoço, a habitual t-shirt com o logo da loja e o cartão de funcionário no peito e uns jeans escuros que lhe assentavam melhor do que deviam. Chanyeol não sabia por que é que alguém que parecia capaz de ter qualquer coisa tinha escolhido trabalhar numa loja erótica, mas à conta disso ele tinha a certeza de que Kris fazia parte das fantasias sexuais de pelo menos metade dos clientes que por ali passavam. Um grupo no qual Chanyeol estava incluído.

Não era como se ele tivesse feito de propósito. Honestamente falando, Kris nem fazia muito o seu tipo; era alto demais, era grande demais e parecia agressivo demais. Mas fantasias eram para ser dessa forma mesmo, para fugir ao que cada um admitia como normal para si próprio e lhes provocar uma sensação de adrenalina e prazer clandestino. Para Chanyeol, fantasiar sobre Kris era contrariar tudo o que normalmente o atraía num homem e imaginar o quanto de prazer poderia obter ao ser controlado por alguém que parecia capaz de o quebrar com as próprias mãos se fosse preciso.

Assentiu em resposta, murmurando um som em confirmação, e desviou o olhar enquanto respirava fundo.

\- **Procuro uma coisa** – começou, detendo-se por um momento enquanto reunia mais um pouco de coragem. Se ia fazer aquilo, pelo menos iria fazê-lo bem.

\- **Preciso que sejas mais específico.** – Kris comentou, com os lábios a curvar-se num sorriso que Chanyeol já conhecia, o mesmo que ele entregava a todos os clientes. Aproximou-se dele, invadindo-lhe ligeiramente o espaço pessoal antes de voltar a encontrar-lhe os olhos com os seus.

\- **Algo que consiga dar-me tanto prazer quanto ir para a cama contigo.** – disse então, baixando o tom da própria voz e permitindo-se até soar propositadamente sensual. Mesmo com todo o seu aparente talento para controlar a própria expressão, o maior pareceu surpreendido por um momento, desviando a cara e abafando um riso fraco.

Quando voltou a dirigir o olhar para Chanyeol, foi a sua vez de lhe invadir o espaço pessoal, esticando um braço para se apoiar numa prateleira atrás dele e ficando apenas a um par de centímetros de lhe tocar o corpo com o seu. Em resposta, Chanyeol inspirou fundo, captando o cheiro do perfume dele, e reuniu tudo o que tinha aprendido nas aulas de teatro para conseguir manter a própria expressão o mais calma possível. Kris era um bocado mais alto que ele então, ao tê-lo tão perto, Chanyeol teve de erguer o queixo para conseguir manter o seu olhar preso ao dele.

\- **A única forma de conseguires isso é se me levares a mim para a cama.** – Kris respondeu, também ele baixando o tom de forma a corresponder ao do outro. O menor engoliu em seco perante o olhar intenso focado no seu. – **Como deves compreender, brinquedos sexuais são ótimos e conseguem até dar mais prazer do que uma pessoa** – continuou, enquanto Chanyeol o sentir aproximar-se um pouquinho mais. – **Mas continuam a ser objetos, não têm atitude, então é um prazer diferente. Não conseguem, por exemplo, provocar-te o mesmo prazer que sentes ao ser prensado contra uma parede por alguém que desejas.** – explicou, mantendo a postura.

O corpo estava demasiado próximo de Chanyeol, curvando-se um pouco para cima dele e mantendo o braço apoiado no móvel atrás, e dava-lhe a sensação de estar encurralado ali, mesmo que ao seu lado tivesse espaço suficiente para escapar caso quisesse. Se antes era vergonha o que lhe acelerava a pulsação, agora Chanyeol sabia que era algo completamente diferente – e consequentemente mais eficaz, já que não era apenas a sua pulsação que acelerava mas também a sua respiração, os seus pensamentos e as suas emoções.

\- **Tenho de levar-te a ti, então?** – inquiriu, conseguindo manter um tom minimamente seguro. O maior abriu um sorriso.

\- **Infelizmente, não estou à venda.** – Kris respondeu, afastando-se então e voltando à postura que normalmente tinha na loja.

Chanyeol agradeceu mentalmente, porque mais um pouco e ele não teria realmente como disfarçar a própria excitação sobre aquilo tudo. Era suposto que fosse ele a provocar o outro e no entanto parecia que tinha acabado ele por ser o provocado, pois Kris parecia tão tranquilo quanto sempre. Porém, Chanyeol não era de desistir, por isso coçou a garganta e endireitou a postura.

\- **Infelizmente.** – repetiu, não precisando realmente de fingir muito o lamento. – **Mas deve haver algo que possa levar para compensar, não?** – continuou então. Kris ergueu uma sobrancelha perante a ideia e desviou o olhar numa expressão pensativa.

\- **Nessa tua fantasia de fazer sexo comigo, tu és o ativo ou o passivo?** – perguntou, voltando a pousar o olhar sobre Chanyeol que, enquanto inspirava fundo, ponderou se deveria ou não responder com a verdade.

\- **Passivo.** – admitiu, consciente de não o fazia apenas para o homem à sua frente mas também de que não era realmente uma novidade. O sorriso de Kris aumentou antes de ele se afastar.

Ao vê-lo deslocar-se até outra zona da loja, Chanyeol cerrou os olhos por um momento, resistindo a tentação de tentar enterrar a cara numa prateleira qualquer. Descruzou os braços e olhou o telefone que segurava numa mão, só tendo tempo de terminar a chamada antes de notar Kris a aproximar-se novamente. O maior parou novamente à sua frente, estendendo-lhe uma caixa branca e roxa de tamanho médio, e Chanyeol aceitou, observando por um momento antes de voltar a erguer o olhar até ele.

\- **O meu favorito.** – o maior respondeu ao olhar interrogativo de Chanyeol, que logo engoliu em seco a própria imagem mental.

\- **Se ages assim vou acabar por pensar em ti quando usar.** – respondeu, tentando manter a postura. Kris voltou a aproximar-se, inclinando-se ligeiramente para si e observando-o diretamente de perto.

\- **E não era esse o plano?** – inquiriu, com um sorriso a brincar-lhe nos lábios. – **Vais levar?** – continuou então, tornando a erguer a sobrancelha, e Chanyeol conseguiu apenas suster a respiração e assentir.

Tentou disfarçar a sua situação inteira enquanto seguia o outro até ao balcão e o via registar o produto para o qual, honestamente, Chanyeol nem tinha olhado bem, mas não teve a certeza sobre conseguir algo. Kris ocupou-se por um tempo a registar a compra e ele próprio ocupou-se por um tempo a decidir se queria realmente usar o cartão de Sehun para aquilo, acabando por entregar o seu no final. A julgar pelo olhar intenso que se prendeu novamente ao seu quando Kris lhe entregou o artigo e lhe disse para fazer bom proveito, Chanyeol não tinha conseguido disfarçar o suficiente.

Jongin ainda ria contra um ombro de Sehun quando voltou a encontrá-los e Chanyeol fez questão de lhe chutar um pé como vingança antes sequer de ouvir alguma coisa.

\- **Foi tão divertido que decidimos que podes ficar isento das contas por dois meses.** – o mais novo disse-lhe, como se estivesse orgulhoso de um grande feito.

Como era claro, tudo aquilo tinha sido ideia dele e de Jongin. Depois de praticamente forçarem Chanyeol a admitir a sua atração pelo funcionário da loja erótica, os dois tinham-no desafiado a ir até lá oferecer-se a Kris, com a promessa de que durante um mês Chanyeol não teria de pagar a sua parte das contas do apartamento que partilhavam. O mais velho aceitou em parte porque era idiota, em parte porque era pobre e pagar as contas era sempre algo que lhe doía financeira e emocionalmente e em parte porque Sehun lhe tinha entregue o seu cartão e dito que podia comprar o que quisesse na loja, ainda que no final Chanyeol tivesse acabado a pagar com o próprio cartão. Ainda assim, ele não tinha pensado que a cena fosse desenrolar-se daquela forma.

\- **Eu estou no meio da rua, com uma ereção, às nove da noite.** – resmungou para os dois, ouvindo um riso histérico de Jongin logo depois.

\- **Nós já tínhamos reparado, Chanyeol**. – foi Sehun quem respondeu, a tentar sem dedicação suficiente evitar o próprio riso. – **Achas que consegues aguentar até casa para usar o teu brinquedo novo?** – espicaçou a seguir, ao que o mais velho respondeu com um olhar sério enquanto os três começavam a caminhar em direção ao apartamento.

\- **Compraste o quê? –** Jongin perguntou logo depois, tentando espreitar o saco de papel que Chanyeol escondeu debaixo do próprio braço.

\- **Não é da tua conta.** – ripostou, olhando-o de soslaio.

\- **Tecnicamente é do Sehun então é totalmente da minha conta também.** – Jongin atirou de volta.

\- **Não paguei com o cartão dele, foi com o meu.** – Chanyeol continuou com o tom resmungado; a frustração à flor da pele. Jongin troçou dele e Sehun abafou um riso.

\- **Não devias ter desligado a chamada, nós queríamos ouvir até ao final.** – o mais novo disse então, mudando ligeiramente a direção da conversa. Chanyeol suspirou, frustrado, perguntando-se por que raio chamava ele amigo àquele tipo de gente.

A frustração desvaneceu um pouco no caminho para casa; um pouco graças ao ar fresco da noite e um pouco graças à conversa dos outros dois ter migrado para assuntos diferentes. E ao chegar, Chanyeol limitou-se a ir para o seu quarto, pousar o que comprara longe do seu campo de visão e sentar-se na cama com o portátil no colo, pronto a distrair-se com alguma série policial sem o mínimo conteúdo romântico. No entanto, não era tão simples assim. Por muito que tentasse, a sua curiosidade ainda era maior, então depois de meio episódio acabou por pousar o portátil de novo e ir agarrar o saco de papel que trouxera da loja erótica.

Nunca tinha tido um brinquedo erótico. Mesmo que fosse um homem de vinte e quatro anos assumidamente bissexual e com uma vida sexual relativamente ativa, aquele tipo de item nunca tinha realmente feito parte dela. Primeiro porque antes dos vinte anos Chanyeol não poderia visitar uma loja erótica, mesmo que a sua vida sexual já fosse ativa vários anos antes disso, e depois porque também não conhecia realmente a localização de nenhuma loja do tipo e não sentia que era boa ideia comprar algo assim pela internet. Sexo ainda era um tabu maior do que deveria e lojas eróticas eram algo que só existia em alguns cantos escondidos. Ou pelo menos assim era, antes de aquela abrir há pouco mais de um ano.

Diferente das outras que existiam, a loja que Chanyeol visitava várias vezes não ficava minimamente escondida. Pelo contrário, ficava no meio de uma rua larga, entre outras lojas de itens variados e alguns restaurantes, e as montras de vidro deixavam bem claro o que se comercializava lá. Estava aberta todos os dias desde as sete da tarde até às quatro da madrugada, com empregados bonitos e atenciosos que estavam prontos a esclarecer a maioria das dúvidas, então basicamente parecia ser tudo o que ele precisava para finalmente quebrar a sua curiosidade sobre os brinquedos eróticos. No entanto, outro problema surgiu logo que visitou a loja pela primeira vez: Chanyeol ainda era pobre e todos os brinquedos eram incrivelmente caros.

No final, mesmo visitando a loja vezes suficientes para cultivar uma paixoneta por um dos funcionários, aquela era a primeira vez que Chanyeol realmente comprava um brinquedo erótico. E era bom que Sehun e Jongin não esquecessem sobre os dois meses em que pagariam as contas sem a ajuda de Chanyeol porque aquele brinquedo tinha tirado da conta do mais velho o dinheiro da sua parte das contas de um mês inteiro. Mas tinha sido Kris a indicar-lhe aquele, dizendo até que era o seu preferido, e Chanyeol era idiota o suficiente para querer sacrificar a própria conta bancária por isso, como se o tornasse mais seu dessa forma.

Era um brinquedo para estimular a próstata, com diferentes modos de vibração controláveis a partir de um pequeno comando; não muito diferente dos populares vibradores, exceto pelo formato e tamanho. Era roxo e suave ao toque e o suposto preferido de Kris e recordar o último ponto foi o suficiente para Chanyeol arrumar tudo de volta na caixa e praticamente correr para tomar um banho.

Por muito que ele tivesse feito aquela cena na loja e por muito que o outro o tivesse provocado de volta, Chanyeol não queria realmente pensar nele enquanto usava aquele brinquedo ou mesmo imaginá-lo a usá-lo também, mas as suas fantasias sobre Kris pareciam mais vivas do que em qualquer outro momento e ele pensou que não era justo. Não era justo porque Kris era apenas o funcionário da loja e, por muito que fosse uma loja erótica, este não estava lá para ser assediado daquela forma ou servir de fantasia para os clientes. Mesmo que ele tivesse provocado Chanyeol de volta, tinha sido este a começar, então era sua obrigação repor a relação funcionário-cliente que existia antes.

Em consequência, não era nem meia noite quando Chanyeol entrou de novo na loja, com uma postura um pouco mais envergonhada do que costumava. Quis voltar ainda no mesmo dia porque sabia que o outro não estaria na loja nos dois dias seguintes, já que eram as folgas dele, e aquela situação inteira provavelmente ia deixá-lo frustrado demais para conseguir dormir.

Kris estava ocupado a atender uma jovem e, enquanto fingia distrair-se com uma prateleira aleatória, Chanyeol chegou à terrível conclusão de que não tinha sido a vontade de repor a relação funcionário-cliente que o tinha movido até ali novamente. Ao ver a forma como Kris tratava a jovem, com tanto respeito e sorrisos tão genuinamente simpáticos, Chanyeol percebeu que só não queria que o outro pensasse em si como o pervertido que o tinha assediado no trabalho. Não queria que ele pensasse em si como alguém que apenas o desejava sexualmente e que o tinha como uma fantasia sem lhe guardar respeito algum. Mesmo que Kris fizesse parte das suas fantasias sexuais, estas não resumiam o seu desejo por ele. Chanyeol desejava também a intensidade do seu olhar, a simpatia dos seus sorrisos e a doçura da sua voz, entre todas as outras coisas que queria descobrir sobre ele. Com todas as suas forças, não queria que Kris achasse que o via apenas como um brinquedo erótico que poderia comprar. 

\- **Voltaste mais depressa do que pensei.** – a voz dele chamou a atenção de Chanyeol, fazendo-o virar-se para o encarar. A jovem que ele atendia antes já não podia ser encontrada na loja.

\- **Eu quero** – começou, hesitando um pouco e desviando o olhar por um momento. – **Pedir desculpa.** – voltou a olhá-lo. – **A minha atitude há pouco não foi correta.** – admitiu e, em resposta, Kris entregou-lhe aquele que era provavelmente o sorriso mais bonito que Chanyeol tinha visto na sua vida inteira.

\- **Quem me dera a mim e às minhas colegas que quem o faz a sério conseguisse perceber o erro e pedir desculpa.** – lamentou depois, abandonando o sorriso por uma expressão mais séria e revirando os olhos. – **No teu caso, porém** – continuou, tornando a encontrar o olhar de Chanyeol com o seu. – **Sabia que era a brincar, então não tens de te preocupar. Não acho que sejas um pervertido.** – disse, com um riso a brincar-lhe nos lábios, arqueando sugestivamente uma sobrancelha.

\- **Sabias?** – Chanyeol repetiu, com o choque a tingir-lhe a expressão.

\- **Não costumas ter esse tipo de atitude e os teus amigos não foram exatamente discretos.** – respondeu de forma casual, enquanto a sua atenção se desviava para olhar em volta com o sobrolho franzido. – **Era uma aposta?** – continuou, antes de se afastar para desligar um dos brinquedos em exposição que aparentemente tinha ficado ligado.

\- **Mais como um desafio.** – disse, meio confuso e meio surpreso por Kris reparar em si o suficiente para saber qual o tipo de atitude que costumava ter. – **Foi por isso que me provocaste de volta?** – perguntou então, de repente, seguindo o maior para voltar a ficar frente a frente com ele. – **Porque achaste que era uma aposta?** – acrescentou, olhando-o. Kris abafou um riso.

\- **Hm** – murmurou, assentindo em confirmação. Então aproximou-se de Chanyeol, observando-o de volta. – **Não pensei que fosses realmente ficar excitado**. – acrescentou, soando divertido. Chanyeol desviou o olhar, cruzando os braços ao peito e encolhendo-se um pouco em si mesmo. – **Usaste o que levaste daqui?** – perguntou então, enquanto o outro mantinha o olhar afastado do dele.

\- **Não**. – Chanyeol admitiu, meio reticente sobre a direção que aquela conversa tomava.

\- **Precisas de uma demonstração?** – Kris continuou, reprimindo o riso e inclinando-se um pouco para ver melhor a cara do outro, que logo se virou para ele com a surpresa estampada nas feições.

\- **É melhor eu ir embora.** – anunciou apenas, antes de se virar para caminhar para a saída, arrependendo-se de ter ido até ali de novo pois Kris estava claramente a rir de si.

\- **Chanyeol** – o outro chamou, falando um pouco mais alto que antes e fazendo-o parar de andar no mesmo segundo. Por muito que já lhe tivesse mostrado a sua identificação várias vezes ao comprar coisas ali, Chanyeol ainda estava surpreso que ele soubesse o seu nome. – **Queres jantar comigo amanhã?** – perguntou, sem precisar de qualquer outra reação. O outro descruzou os braços e virou-se para o olhar de novo.

\- **Estás a convidar-me para sair?** – inquiriu, observando-o aproximar-se.

\- **Estou a convidar-te para um encontro.** – Kris corrigiu, com o olhar intenso preso ao seu, e Chanyeol conseguiu apenas assentir em resposta antes de o ver afastar-se. O maior caminhou até ao balcão da loja e voltou para o outro apenas um momento depois. – **Vou estar de folga então liga-me quando estiveres livre.** – disse, estendendo-lhe um papel com um número de telefone. Chanyeol aceitou o papel, não respondendo realmente. – **Até amanhã?** – esboçando um sorriso.

\- **Até amanhã.** – Chanyeol respondeu apenas, tentando disfarçar quando cedeu a um sorriso involuntário e retomando o seu caminho para fora da loja só para voltar a virar-se logo depois. – **Se eu realmente pensar em ti** – começou, não precisando realmente de terminar a pergunta antes de ver o outro abafar um riso leve enquanto desviava o olhar.

\- **Vou ficar feliz.** – respondeu, num tom firme, ao voltar a encontrar os olhos de Chanyeol com os seus.

\- **Hm** – murmurou, olhando à volta e prendendo o próprio lábio inferior entre os dentes. – **Fica feliz, então.** – concluiu, com uma pose falsamente desinteressada, escolhendo não ver a reação do maior e saindo finalmente da loja.


End file.
